Minor Human Characters in the Magazine Stories
This page is for minor human characters that appear in the magazine stories. Bobo the Clown Bobo is a clown who has appeared in a few Play and Learn magazine stories. Appearances * Ding-a-Ling! (actually Kuffy; does not speak) The Black-bearded Man The Black-bearded Man was a rather scruffy-looking passenger who was waiting on a platform whilst Farmer Collett and the stationmaster where judging a scarecrow competition. Henry mistook him for one of the scarecrows, which the man took as a compliment as the scarecrows were fairly smartly dressed. He went on to help judge the competition and finally pick a winner. Appearances * The Scarecrow Competition! Stephen Stephen is a young boy who travels to school on Bertie. Bertie has stated that Stephen is his favourite passenger. Appearances * 2002 - Birthday Bus Stephen's Mother Stephen's mother arranged a party for Stephen at the local village hall, but the party ended up being held on their good friend Bertie when the hall was flooded. In the puzzle that made up the story, she looks a lot older than she does in the illustration. Appearances * 2002 - Birthday Bus The Elderly Lady The Elderly Lady was a passenger on Thomas' train that runs from the Main Station to the Shopping Centre. At the Shopping Centre, she dropped her shopping on the platform and Thomas' driver had to help her pick it up. When the Fat Controller arrived, he reprimanded Thomas for being late, but the elderly lady interrupted him, saying how kind Thomas' driver had been. She owns a poodle. Appearances * 2002 - Time Trouble! Paul Walford Paul Walford is a professional photographer. He was employed to help promote Dingley Hall, but The Horrid Lorries kept ruining his shots. The problem was resolved when the hall manager set up a no entry sign to stop the lorries. His name could come from the fictional setting of the BBC soap, "EastEnders". Appearances * 2002 - In the Picture Dingley Hall's Manager Dingley Hall's Manager runs the refined Hotel, Dingley Hall. Appearances * 2002 - In the Picture The two Smartly-dressed Women The two Smartly-dressed Women were passengers on Henry's train. They like to visit factories to find out how different things are made. One day, they spilt some "Sodor Dew" in one of Henry's carriages causing a curious scent. They appear to be quite posh and elegant. Appearances * What's That Smell? Danny Danny is in charge of hiring deckchairs to holidaymakers on the beach, but one day, Lorry 1 crushed his store-shed. Danny was worried that the tide might wash his chairs away, so his good friend, Bulstrode, tells him to stow the deckchairs safely in his hull overnight. The next morning, Danny mends his store-shed and has a gift for Bulstrode - a roll of stripy deckchair material to cover his hull so that Bulstrode does not get continuously hit with beach balls and kites. He is very kind and in the event of a deckchair being torn, he never seems annoyed. He just takes the damaged chairs home and mends them with stripy deckchair canvas that he keeps for just such an occasion. Appearances * Take Cover! The Nurse The Nurse works at St. Mary's Hospital and sometimes gives courses on first aid to the railway staff at the Main Station. She usually travels from the hospital to the station on Bertie. Appearances * Feeling Fine Fred the Fogman Fred the Fogman is a fogman on the narrow gauge railway. He once saved Peter Sam from running into a tree. Appearances * Seeing Smoke The Sculptor The Sculptor is a well-respected and versatile sculptor. She hosts sculpture shows at her shop somewhere along the Skarloey Railway. One Winter, she carved a fish in a frozen waterfall, which everyone loved. Appearances * Ice Carving (does not speak) Alf Alf ran the snack bar at the Main Station for many years until he retired in 2005. Upon his retirement, no suitable replacements could be found, hence the snack bar closed. Later on, Nelly was hired to run it. Alf's food was said to be so delicious that James had to blow his whistle to remind the passengers to catch their train. He used to joke that the passengers would rather miss their train than Alf's food! Appearance * What's Cooking? (does not speak) Nelly Nelly is a retired school dinner-lady and the current manager of the snack bar at the Main Station. When Alf retired, the Fat Controller could not find a suitable replacement and the snack bar was closed. Days later, James came across a broken rail and whilst he and his crew waited for it to be repaired, Nelly gave them coffee and home-made cakes that she had made in her nearby cottage. After James told the Fat Controller about her, she was immediately hired to run the snack bar. Appearance * What's Cooking? The Ice Artist The Ice Artist sculpts statues from ice. He works in a public park where Thomas often visits - and accidentally melts the sculptures! He is never referred to by gender so it is unconfirmed whether he or she is male or female, but it can be assumed he's male. He/she is not to be confused with the sculptor from a 2005 magazine story. Appearances * 2008 - The Ice Train! The Vet The Vet yearly attends the Sodor Horse Show to care for the horses. He also helped to deliver a baby foal on Sunnyhill Farm. He drives a car similar to Sir Topham Hatt's with the word "VET" on the sides. Appearances * 2009 - New Delivery The Mill Manager The Mill Manager owns an old windmill. The windmill was undergoing repairs for quite some time and as a sail was lifted into position, it was damaged two days before it's grand reopening. The manager is very upset but Thomas has an idea. They cover the sails in pretty spring flowers to hide the damage on the windmill until further repairs to the sail can be completed. The opening was a great success and the windmill now produces lots of flour and is a grand tourist attraction. Appearances * 2009 - Spring Time Special Forest Ranger The Forest Ranger identified a family of badgers in Henry's Forest. Appearances * Trees and Tunnels The Car Ferry Captain The Car Ferry Captain captains the ferry that transports cars from Sodor to the Mainland. He once agreed to take Caroline for a trip so that she could have a view of Sodor from the sea. Appearances * Caroline's Cruise The Famous Writer The Wamous Writer is an author. On the day she is due to sign copies of her latest book at a book shop in Wellsworth, the shop's basement catches on fire. Luckily, Daisy arrives and she is able signs her books inside of the Diesel railcar. As a thank you, she gives Daisy her own book with the inscription: "Dear Daisy, for being a Really Useful railcar". Very little is known about her, except her gender, as she was not seen in any illustrations. Appearances * Books Aboard! Kit's owner Kit's owner lives in a cottage on Edward's Branch Line. She owns Kit, whom she cannot get to come inside the house until he's barked "hello" to Edward. She appears to be quite elderly. Appearances * Kit's Kennel S. Jones S. Jones is a self-employed carpenter. Once, his van broke down on the level-crossing and, after pushing it clear, Edward's gaurd offered him a lift in the brakevan. Edward then asks him to build a kennel for his friend, Kit. Appearances * Kit's Kennel Mr. Savino Mr. Savino owns a coffee shop close to the main station. It nearly didn't open in time when Cranky accidentally dropped his coffee roasting machine into the sea. Luckily, the problem was solved by Thomas who suggested roasting the coffee beans in Stepney's firebox. Appearances * Steam Roasted Sodor Toy Factory Manager The Sodor Toy Factory Manager is a man who is in charge of the toy factory on Sodor. He allows schoolchildren to have tours of his factory on school trips. He is also rather generous as he always gives the children a bag of free toys for their school. He was responsible for making the game Edward's Escape, based on Edward's brave attempt to apprehend burglars, which was a huge success. Appearances * Edward's Escape Marcus Marcus is a young boy who is good friends with Sir Topham Hatt's grandchildren Stephen and Bridget. One of the games he enjoys playing with them is "piggy-in-the-middle". Appearances * Piggy-in-the-middle! (does not speak) Elsbridge Rovers F.C. Manager The Elsbridge Rovers F.C. Manager owns the Elsbridge Rovers. He appears to be very supportive of his fans and very generous. Appearances * Percy's Poles The Head Keeper The head keeper is in charge of the Wildlife Park on Sodor. He once had to stop the schoolchildren from entering the park because of an escaped African deer. The deer was recaptured with the aid of Thomas, who was dressed as a tiger at the time. Appearances * Tiger Thomas The Skipper The Skipper owns a canal boat, which he uses to take loads of timber to the wharf. When, his boat breaks down he relies on a horse named Biscuit, to tow him to the end of the towpath by the wharf. When the towpath ends, he enlists the aid of a Skarloey Railway engine to tow him the rest of the way. It is unknown if he actually owns Biscuit. Appearances * Ready Steady Freddie Sir Rackham Sir Rackham owns a prize bull. Appearances * Musical Duncan (mentioned) The Scrapman The Scrapman is an employee at one of the Scrapyards on Sodor. Once, Edward was making a delivery to the yard, when a piece of metal jammed in his wheels. The scrapman assumes that Edward was sent for scrapping and starts work despite Edward's desperate pleas. Luckily Trevor and Jem Cole arrive and save Edward from a terrible fate. Appearances * 2011 - Saved Again (does not speak) Category:Humans Category:Annuals and Magazines